


[podfic] The White Tower

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aman (Tolkien), Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Healing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Valinor, historical reckoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Amrod and Amras, reborn in Valinor, come to see Elwing.





	[podfic] The White Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The White Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618475) by [Anna_Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Wing/pseuds/Anna_Wing). 



> Ahhhh, so excited to post this! 
> 
> This is my Podfic Big Bang entry for 2017, and I'm so proud of myself for doing it this year! I haven't done PBB since 2013, and I am overjoyed that I managed to do it this year. Thank you so much, mods, for running this so smoothly! 
> 
> A thousand thanks each to Anna_Wing and thegreatpumpkin, who gave me permission to record and AMAZING cover art, respectively. Seriously, you should all go and give thegreatpumpkin (brazenbells on tumblr) all the compliments, because her art is just astonishing and she was such an incredible joy to work with. 
> 
> This is also the podfic that officially knocks Inception off the top of my fandoms list and replaces it with Silm, which feels portentous. The end of an era! Oh, the nostalgia! Thank you to this _fandom_ for rekindling my joy in this wacky community of people and in Tolkien.

Title: [The White Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618475)

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xdtdr12y35609rb/The_White_Tower.mp3) [107 MB, 1:17:34]  
[Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1b9z37uvjxg542c/The_White_Tower.m4b) [109.6 MB, 1:18:34]


End file.
